Forces Aligned
by Arcadia81
Summary: Superman and Wonder Woman reunite once more as Wonder Woman is assigned to protect Superman from a deadly organization.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My sequel to Union. The story was inspired by the Wonder Woman episode "Gault's Brain" from season three.

Forces Aligned

Part One

Diana Prince turned sharply on the next street at 90 miles an hour. She swerved avoiding crashing into a stop sign. She was thankful that this was going on at three in the morning where many cars weren't on the road. Normally, Diana wouldn't drive this fast or dangerously on a public road but being chased by criminals ready to kill her and the passenger in her car, changed the situation.

Diana looked at her passenger. He was so pale and sweaty. He looked ready to throw up. "Are you all right?" Diana asked.

The man only known as Simmons nodded weakly. He screamed as bullets were fired behind them. Three bullets shattered the back window of Diana's car. Diana maintained her calm but Simmons was panicking.

"I'm gonna die!" Simmons screamed over and over.

"No, you're not!" Diana yelled. "Hang on!" Diana made another sharp turn and hit the gas, going 100 miles now. Diana drove into a park. She swerved to avoid park benches, trees, and ponds. She and Simmons bounced in the car as it drove down a bumpy, grassy hill.

The people shooting behind her weren't stopping either. They continued to chase her and fired their guns. Holes pierced Diana's trunk and shot off her left rearview window. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Diana was only assigned to pick up Simmons; not get into a high speed chase with criminals ready to kill them both.

Her aggressive driving was unlike her Diana Prince persona and she was glad no one she worked with was riding with her. Otherwise, they may be suspicious.

When Diana reached the bottom of the hill, she drove off onto a gravel walkway towards heading for an area of wooded trees. Diana stopped her car and looked back. The goons were catching up. "Run for it!" Diana told Simmons.

Simmons didn't question it as he got out of the car and ran into the wooded area. Once Simmons was out of sight, Diana got out of the car, got between two trees and turned transforming into Wonder Woman.

The car chasing Diana stopped by Diana's car and got out. The four men armed with guns wore dark masks. The leader was giving out orders when Wonder Woman jumped from the sky.

The four goons fired on Wonder Woman. She deflected the bullets with her bracelets. When they ran out of bullets, two tried to fight her while the other two jumped in the car and drove off. Wonder Woman easily took out the two goons with a punch in the face and kick in the stomach. Wonder Woman then flew in the sky and spotted the other two goons driving away. She landed before them and placed her hands on the hood, bringing the car to a stop. Wonder Woman ripped off the hood and took out the engine.

The two goons got out of the car and ran for it but Wonder Woman easily caught them in her golden lasso. She tightened her lasso as she glared at the men. "Now we're gonna answer some questions."

Simmons kept running. He had to get away from the men after him. He had to warn the government what they were planning to do. For a brief moment, Simmons wondered if Diana Prince was okay. She was a government agent he told himself. She could handle them and if not, better her than him.

Simmons was startled when something landed before him. Simmons cried out in fright but calmed down when he saw who it was. "It's all right," Wonder Woman said calmly. "Those men chasing you and Ms. Prince have been stopped. You can go back now. Ms. Prince is waiting for you."

"Are you sure?" Simmons asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, good. I'm glad I ran into you, Wonder Woman. What I have to tell the CIA requires your attention since you are a superhero."

"How can I help?"

"The men chasing me and Ms. Prince are part of the Aremid organization. I was once a member of the group. I'll admit I'm not a good person. I've done a lot of bad things but when I found out who they were going to kill, I couldn't get behind that. I knew too much and they wanted to kill me."

Wonder Woman knew he was an Aremid agent. Aremid were mercenaries behind robberies of royalties, government and business secrets, assassinations of CEOS, political and royal figures. They always succeed in their jobs until now when Wonder Woman saved Simmons. Rumors were spreading that the Aremids were going after a powerful person who resides in the United States. The CIA suspected it was the President but now Diana was suspecting it was someone else.

"Who is the intended target?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Superman."

"Superman?" Wonder Woman was befuddled but quickly collected herself. "You do understand that's an impossible feat."

"I know, but these people are crazy, crazier than I thought but they are confident they can do this." Simmons looked at Wonder Woman pleadingly. "Please, you must warn Superman."

She didn't need her lasso to know Simmons was telling the truth. "How do they plan to kill Superman?"

"Kryptonite. The Aremids have lots of it in storage and in different forms of weaponry: spears, bullets, lasers, gas bombs, rays. You name it, they got it."

"Where did you usually meet them?" Wonder Woman was worried for Superman now. She knew how deadly kryptonite was to him. If she could get to the Aremid's location, she could take them out.

"Usually, we meet online and talk in codes. Whenever I had to meet anyone in person, it was at the closed Carter Diner off Seventh Street but it won't help you to go there. They're relocating as we speak because they do that whenever they had to off anyone." Simmons ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair. "I don't understand how they found I was gonna rat to the CIA. I didn't express any strange behavior; my place wasn't even bugged. I only talked to the CIA once and they said they were gonna send an agent to pick me up at the Waffle House and take me to a secret rendezvous point where I'm taken to the CIA headquarters by another group of agents."

Simmons was right. He did contact the CIA once and her boss assigned her to pick up Simmons. It was a strange request since Diana Prince isn't a field agent but she didn't question it. "Do you have any idea who hired the Aremids to assassinate Superman?"

Simmons shook his head. "No. I was still low on the pole and wasn't privy to that information. Just questioning the assignment would bring suspicions on you but it could be anyone who has the money and a strong enough grudge."

Lex Luthor popped in Wonder Woman's mind but she wasn't sure. Wonder Woman had questioned the four goons with her lasso but they were expendable Aremid assassins. They only knew to kill Simmons and anyone with him.

"I suggest you return to Diana Prince's car. The authorities will be here shortly." Wonder Woman left Simmons and secretly changed back to Diana Prince moments before Simmons returned to her battered car and four goons.

An hour later, Diana poured herself a cup of coffee in one of the many offices of the CIA. She had checked the diner where Simmons would meet other Aremid members but it was vacant like he warned her. The other CIA agents were questioning the four men captured by Wonder Woman. She knew what was going to be said so she didn't bother to watch the interrogation.

Richard Moulton, Diana's immediate supervisor entered the room. He was an older man in his fifties with salt and pepper hair and built like a former football player. He had doubts about Diana when she joined but Diana proved to be an exceptional agent. Good enough for the office of course, never a field agent. But something told him to give her a try for this one light task.

"Did they say anything?" Diana asked.

"Nothing we could use. They were mercenaries on the low end stick of the Aremid. They were only told to kill Simmons and you." He poured himself a cup of coffee in his Styrofoam cup and grinned at her. "Excellent driving by the way. I never thought you could hold your own against assassins firing on you. You can give some of our field agents a run for their money."

Diana laughed half heartedly. "Trust me; it's not something I want to do again."

Richard laughed. "I imagine so. You're so…." He looked Diana over in her dowdy black pants and blue turtleneck. Her face so plain, glasses too big and hair tied in an unsightly bun reminded him of an unattractive spinster from his private school. "Basic. Don't worry. You won't have to pay for the damages made in the park or your car. You shouldn't have been caught up in that anyway. It was a simple mission. Pick Simmons up and bring him to the pier where our agents would pick him up."

Diana knew she was only chosen because no one would suspect Diana of anything. It was part of her persona to be unnoticeable. "What about Simmons? Did he say who the Aremid were hired to kill? Is it President Chalmers?"

Richard shook his head. "It's not the President they're trying the kill." Richard sipped his coffee. "It's Superman."

"Superman?" Diana feigned innocent on that knowledge. "How are they going to kill Superman?"

Richard shrugged. "Not sure. He didn't say."

Liar. Diana knew Richard was lying to her. Simmons was frantic to get the truth out and would've confessed Superman's weakness to the government. Either Richard didn't want her privy to that knowledge or the government wasn't going to get involve. "In any case, someone should warn Superman someone wants to kill him."

Richard laughed. "That's a long list of people, Diana. Robbers, murderers, terrorists, mad scientists all want Superman dead. We can't listen to every one of them. This is just another person added to the list of fanatics and a waste of the government's money."

Diana was angered the government wasn't taking the matter seriously but kept her calm when saying, "I wouldn't be so fast to consider this as unimportant, sir. The Aremid organization is rumored to be behind the assassination of some very high profiled people: CEOs, heirs, politicians including Ambassadors of China, Iraq, and Australia."

Richard regarded Diana for a moment. "Yes, they are, but trying to kill Superman? Even you have to admit that's a bit farfetched, Diana."

"Did Simmons say how the Aremid were going to kill Superman?"

"No."

Another lie.

Diana gripped her coffee mug tightly but not so much it would break. "The CIA investigates and prevents assassination attempts of our fellow countrymen and our allies and Superman is an ally."

Richard looked bored as if his coffee was important than Diana. "Superman wouldn't be interested."

"I beg to differ, sir," Diana said tightly.

Richard stared at Diana. If he didn't know any better, he would say meek Diana was challenging him. "Even so, how do you consider contacting Superman? The government doesn't have his private number or address. Are you volunteering to jump off a building in Metropolis and hope Superman is flying by to catch you?"

Richard was joking but Diana didn't find that funny at all. "No, sir, but I would like to try. I do know someone in Metropolis who has a way of contacting Superman."

"All right, Diana," Richard gave in. "Find Superman. Consider it your first official field assignment."

Diana closed her suitcase shut and sat on her bed tired after a long twenty four hours. Her boss approved of her trip to Metropolis though he clearly doubted she would find Superman. It didn't matter to her. She knew she can contact Superman.

Going back to Metropolis meant working with Superman again. The thought left Diana with mixed emotions. Part of her was excited to see Superman again but another part of her thought the feelings she was having for Superman were wrong considering her heritage.

Since returning to Washington, D.C. after the incident with Darkseid, Diana thought the unexplained feelings Superman stirred in her would fade away. Instead when she thought of him, the feelings would resurface stronger than before. Clark had called her, wanting to meet up and talk, but Diana would turn down his offer. The disappointment in his voice bothered Diana for days. It bothered her even more when she was the one to tell Clark he could see her when he was in town. Now she was backing away from that offer. She would pray to the Gods for guidance; help her rid of the feelings for Superman. She was an Amazon after all; a warrior. She shouldn't have these feelings for a man. But her prayers were never answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Forces Aligned

Part Two

Elise Wood-Remington was awakened to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was nearly five in the morning. She picked up the phone and turned it on. "This had better be good."

"Simmons got away."

Elise sat up in bed, wide awake. "What? You told me you were gonna have him killed."

"That's what my men tried to do but they were caught. They were chasing Simmons and some agent. Wonder Woman--"

Elise groaned. "That bitch caught them?" She tossed off the covers and got out of bed pacing. "Damn! She's the last person I wanted to know about this. "

"Yeah," the voice on the other end said. "The good thing is the government can't connect this to you, but my organization will take some heat."

"It's still not good for me!" Elise spat. "If Simmons blabbed to Wonder Woman, she will contact Superman."

The voice on the other line remained calm. "Superman will think someone wants him dead. He doesn't know you or that you want to capture him. This will work to your advantage."

Elise regarded him. He had more experience in this matter than she. Plus, she was paying him a hefty amount of money. "Fine. Go ahead with the plan, but you better be quick about it. I don't have much time."

Elise turned off her cell phone. She turned on her bedroom lights and checked herself in her full length mirror. If she was going to see Alex, she would need to look presentable. Elise brushed her long, blonde hair and put on some light makeup. She covered her short negligee with a matching short wrap. At the young age of twenty-six, Elise didn't need to do much to make herself look good anyway.

She left her room and entered the room two doors down from hers. Elise opened the double doors. Inside the room, rest Alexander Remington on a respirator. He was an old man, much too old for Elise but she knew that soon it wouldn't matter. Elise sat at his bedside and brushed his silver hair from his forehead.

Alexander's eyes opened. His weak brown eyes smiled at her. Elise kissed his forehead. He was very weak now. The cancer was eating away at his body and there was nothing for Elise could do except wait for it to happen.

"Simmons wasn't killed, my love, but don't worry. It can't be traced to us." Alexander reached forward and raised a frail hand to caress Elise's face. Elise kissed his hand. "I want to go ahead with the surgery. It's the only way. Your body won't hold out for much longer."

Alexander nodded weakly and closed his eyes, sleeping once more. Elise looked him over. "Sleep, my love. When you awakened, you'll be a whole new man."

Clark Kent turned into the driveway of Alexander Remington's mansion. Word came out in the early morning Alexander Remington died. Perry White assigned Clark Kent to cover the story.

From what Clark read of Alexander Remington, he was a recluse and the owner of a multibillion dollar company, Remington, Inc., which specializes in science research and technology. With him gone, it was all going to his wife Elise Wood-Remington. Elise was considered femme fatale by members of Remington, Inc. board. She was an attractive blonde bombshell who could match wits with anyone but many saw her as money hungry. Why else would a beautiful twenty-six year old woman marry a dying seventy-five year old man?

The butler escorted Clark to the living room where Elise would meet him. Clark took the moment to look around the lavish room. How the other half lived he thought. The marble floors were polished. A large chandelier of diamonds hung above him. Expensive paintings hung on the walls. The furniture looked so expensive, Clark felt uncomfortable sitting on it.

"Mr. Kent?"

Clark stood as Elise entered the room. She was a beauty all right: tall, blond, with a model's body, dressed in expensive clothes and jewels. Clark knew not to let Elise' beauty fool him. Elise was very intelligent, cunning and not to be underestimated. "Mrs. Remington, thank you for meeting me. I'm sorry for the loss of your husband."

Elise nodded as her eyes mist with tears. "Thank you, Mr. Kent. Please, have a seat. I want to come to the _Daily Planet _to tell my side of the story. Many people have said terrible things about me in the press and the real reason I married my darling Alexander."

Clark pulled out his hand held recorder. "I won't keep you since you have a lot to do with the funeral arrangements."

"Thank you," Elise said, taking a seat in an expensive chair.

"Let's start with Remington, Inc. It is said that you are named executor of Alexander Remington's will. Since he doesn't have any known living relatives, the will states the company will be turned over to you. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. I will carry on the Remington name and continue in my husband love of science and technology. For Remington, Inc, nothing is beyond our grasp. With science and technology, anything is possible."

Clark nodded. She spoke like an actress, anticipating his questions. "Yes. It has been reported Remington, Inc. has been responsible for successful transplants and cures to diseases that claim millions, but the company is also treading lightly with controversy, such as brain transplants."

Elise bit her lip and but quickly smiled. "That's a false rumor. We are nowhere near brain transplants. It's scientifically impossible."

"Is Remington, Inc. considering it?"

"If they are, I wouldn't know anything about that." Elise smiled but Clark knew she was lying.

Clark asked a few more questions about the company before turning the subject on Alexander Remington. "Your husband was a recluse and dying of cancer. Not much has been reported on his illness. Care to elaborate?"

"My husband didn't trust many doctors. The ones treating him said his cancer was inoperable. Alexander didn't want the press to get wind of it because he hated them. He considered reporters and paparazzi nosy bastards who need lives of their own." She smiled pleasantly at Clark, "Present company excluded of course."

"You have to admit it's ironic for a man whose company which specializes in groundbreaking cures and operations couldn't find a cure to his own illness. Unless he didn't want to find a cure."

Elise's smiled faded from her face. Clark knew he hit a nerve but Elise easily recovered. "No, it would not. Neither an operation or any drugs would've saved my dear Alexander."

The interviewed continue for another twenty minutes. At the end of the interview, Clark said. "I would like to pay my respects to Mr. Remington. Would it be all right if I see the body?"

"Of course."

Elise escorted Clark to the viewing room of the mansion. Clark walked over to Remington's open casket. The funeral home already embalmed and prepared the body. It was going to be a small service Elise had said.

As Clark viewed Alexander's body with his x-ray vision, he saw the cancer was in Alexander's stomach, liver and chest. He didn't have much long for the world. He also noticed something else. Alexander's brain was missing. Why was his brain removed?

Clark turned to Elise. He shook her hand. "Thank you for the interview and once more, I'm sorry for your loss."

Clark left the Remington mansion puzzled. Why was Alexander Remington's brain missing? There was more to this story than a simple death and he was going to find out what. Clark returned to the _Daily Planet _and typed his story. Perry approved of it and encouraged Clark to investigate when Clark told him there was more going on.

Clark was researching more on Remington, Inc. when his desk phone rang. He didn't bother to check the caller ID as he picked it up. "This is Clark Kent."

"Hello, Kal."

Clark nearly dropped his phone. He looked around the room casually and kept his voice low. "Diana?"

Diana's wonderful laughed filled his ears. "Yes, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm doing great." It's been four months since he helped Diana retriever Hera's scepter. It's also been four months since they saw each other. Clark had called Diana a few times to see how she was doing and wanted to meet, but Diana always turned Clark down, saying she was busy or she was working on a case.

"I'm sorry to call you out of the blue, but I need your help once more. It's work but it's also personal."

"Sure," Clark said, eager to help, eager to see Diana again. "What do you need?"

Diana's heart raced. The sound of his voice sent a delightful shiver down her spine. "It's best I tell you this in person. I'm at Metropolis Marriott. Could you come by this evening?"

"Of course. We could have dinner at Minerva which isn't far from your hotel," Clark offered.

"How about dinner in my hotel room? My treat?"

"Seven o'clock?"

"Seven o'clock it is. Bye, Kal." Diana turned off her phone. She sounded casual on the phone but her heart was racing and palms were sweaty. How did he have this affect on her she wondered? "Hera help me."

Anonymousfanffic: This is my first time posting this story on this site.

VFSNAKE: Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Forces Aligned

Part Three

As soon as Clark got home, he showered, put on cologne and dressed himself in jeans, a white shirt and black blazer. Clark thought about bringing flowers, but Diana said it was business so he ditched the flowers. Besides he wasn't sure if Diana was that type of woman to accept flowers.

Clark left the apartment by six thirty. He was making good time when he heard on the radio about a chemical explosion. Clark grumbled, got off the freeway, parked his car in the alley and changed into Superman. Superman flew to the explosion. He put the fire out and helped the people trapped inside. When it looked like the citizens could handle it, he took off.

"The life of a superhero," Clark murmured as he arrived at Diana's hotel forty-five minutes late. Clark didn't bother waiting for the elevator and took the stairs.

Seconds later, Diana greeted him at her door with a warm smile. "Hello, Kal."

Her smile, Clark realized, made the delay worthwhile. Diana dressed in a dark business suit. She was wearing her glasses and her hair in a tight bun. "Sorry I'm late. There was an--"

"I know. I saw it on the news," Diana finished for him. She closed her door after Clark entered, removed her glasses and took her hair out of its bun. She shook her head allowing her wavy hair to fall easily down her shoulders. "I would've helped you but I'm trying to lay low."

Clark stared lost in Diana's beauty. It amazed him how freeing her hair, made Diana look even more sensual. He shook his mind free of those thoughts and concentrated on what Diana said. "Why are you laying low?"

"I'll explain in the minute. In the mean time, could you check the room? I did it myself but you have better eyes than me."

"Sure." Clark removed his glasses and scanned the room for bugs. He couldn't blame Diana for being too careful. They both had secrets to protect. "All clear."

"Good," Diana said as the two sat at the table laden with food. "The foods a little cold."

"I'll take care of that," Clark said and reheated the food with his heat vision.

Diana stared at him in awe. Their eyes made contact but Diana quickly looked away at the food. "It's amazing to see you do that. Shall we? The reason I came--"

"No," Clark interrupted.

"You don't want me to tell you why I'm here?" Diana asked puzzled.

"I do," Clark said and smiled boyishly. "But you don't have to rush in it now. Let's catch up and talk about what we've been doing since we last saw each other."

Diana locked eyes with Clark again, her heart racing. "I'd like that."

As they ate, they talked with what was going on in their lives, some close calls they had, stories they heard about each other on the news. When dinner was finished, Diana began telling Clark of her latest mission. She wasn't going to put it off any longer. "So, Simmons tells me the President isn't the intended target."

"Who is?" Clark asked intrigue by the case.

Diana hands Clark a yellow envelop. "I think you'll find this interesting."

Clark opened the envelop. He looked at the picture then back at Diana. "Is this a joke?"

Diana shook her head. "No. He's very serious that is the target and I believe him."

"But it's me," Clark said placing a photo of him as Superman on the table.

"I know. I questioned Simmons about the Aremid. They are very serious about taking you out, Kal. Simmons told me they have plenty of kryptonite in storage in an array of weapons and are being paid a hefty price."

"Mercenaries, huh," Clark said rubbing his chin. "I have a long list of enemies, Diana."

"I know, but whoever wants you out have money and plenty of it. Aremid's mercenary fees starts at a million dollars but for you, Simmons said the price on your head is one billion."

Clark was taken back. "Whoa. That's a lot of money. The only person I know with that kind of money is Luthor, but ever since the incident with Darkseid, he's kept a low profile."

"He was the first person I thought of too, but it could be someone else you don't know or a group of your enemies who put their money together to take you out," Diana explained.

"That's possible," Clark mused. "But a billion dollars?"

Diana shrugged. "In the meantime, you need to keep up your guard. Accidents may happen just to lure you out," Diana informed and Clark nodded. "And until the person or persons behind this are caught, I'm going to keep an eye on you."

Clark nearly burst out laughing. It's not everyday someone says they will protect him--Superman--but he spoke calmly when he said. "So, are you going to be my bodyguard?"

Was he flirting with her? Diana wasn't sure. "I'll let you deal with any emergencies in the city but if you're in trouble, I'll come for you." Diana pulled a small comlink from her pocket. "This will allow us to keep in contact with each other." She leaned across the table and put it in Clark's ear. "If you need me, just press it. I'll hear what's going on and I'll come."

"I will," Clark said locking his eyes with Diana's. "Thank you."

Diana caught the look in Clark's eyes and pulled away almost too quickly. She sat back in her seat, her heart racing again. She should end this before she said something she regret. "So, that's all. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"I haven't been on patrol tonight," Clark said suddenly. "Would you like to come with me?"

She smiled in spite of herself. "Kal, I'm not to be seen in the city, remember?"

"Chances are the person behind this is aware Simmons escaped with your help. They would also know you told me what's going on. So, it wouldn't matter if you're flying with me," Clark easily surmised.

In her study of men, Diana was aware Clark was using this as an excuse to spend time with her. Tempting as it was to soar in the skies with him again, Diana declined. "Clever deduction but I intend to play it safe. The person behind this might know the government is aware of the assassination plot on you but won't do anything about it because it's not possible to take out the Man of Steel."

Clark frowned. "Why do I get the feeling you're not making this up?"

Diana shook her head, her disappointment at the CIA evident. "No. My boss thought it was ludicrous that someone wants you dead and could get away with it. So, they sent me." She rose from her seat and looked out at window. "It's my first field assignment and I'm alone on this one."

"You're not alone," Clark said coming to Diana's side. "You have me. We'll find out who's after me and we'll take them out together."

"Of course, we will," Diana said and stepped away, keeping a safe distance from Clark.

Clark could tell when he was being pushed away but Clark knew something else was going on with Diana. He was more aware of Diana's feelings more than she and decided to call Diana out on it. "Before I leave, there is something I want to talk to you about, Diana. Why have you avoid been meeting me?"

Diana whirled around to look at him, puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"Every time I wanted to get together, you always turned me down. Why?"

Diana brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes wavering slightly. "I-I've been busy."

She was nervous all right but Clark wasn't going to back down. "I'm busy, too, but you know I'll make time for you. Always." He closed the space between them, staring into her sea blue eyes. "Diana, I get the feeling you've been avoiding me. All that time in four months and you couldn't find one day to see me? Not even for a few hours? Even when I offered to fly down to Washington to see you, you said no. Why?"

Diana turned away from Clark, her heart racing and heat rising in her cheeks. She worried this would happen if she saw Clark again. "I was busy." It was a weak excuse but that's all she had. She had to think of something better to say.

"I've thought about you a lot these last few months," Clark confessed. "Did you think about me at all?"

Diana heard the despair in his voice. She looked at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. Was this a male trick? Pretending to be hurt to get a response from a woman? Diana witnessed other men do this but she didn't think Clark would be capable of that. He was different. His morality and nobleness challenge her Amazonian beliefs of men. So much so the words slip out before Diana could stop it. "I did think about you… a lot more than I should."

"Why do you say that?"

Diana felt she could be honest with Clark but shouldn't because he was a man. "I don't know how to explain this."

"Try," Clark said gently. "If you're confused, I can help you because I've gone through it myself." Clark took Diana's hand and squeezed it gently in his.

Diana smiled. She liked the feeling it gave her when she held Clark's hand. As she gaze in his eyes again, she saw honesty in them not deception. It was enough for her to confess her feelings. "When I'm with you, Kal, I have all these feelings I've never had before. It's exciting. I don't feel so alone in this world when I'm with you but it's wrong to have these feelings."

"Why's that?"

"Because of my upbringing, Kal. As Princess of Themyscira, it's my duty to follow the rules of the island but being in this world, I'm seeing all men don't sought to abuse and degrade women, they all don't hate or are evil barbarians. There are good, noble men like you."

"There's nothing wrong with your feelings, Diana. It's normal."

"It's poison. It's contradicting all what I've been taught. My mother once told me to live among humans but don't be like them or I would fall under their influences."

"Diana, what you're experiencing is normal. You don't know it because you've been on an island cut off from the rest of the world while the world has changed and grew around you."

It hadn't occurred to her that her Amazonian ideals could be wrong or in need of change. Not after it's been all she knew and what made her the woman she is today.

Diana pulled her hand from Clark's abruptly. "I need more time to decipher these feelings."

One thing Clark was told from his parents were not to push a woman, especially a woman who could smash him with a car. "I understand. I should be going. I'll keep a watch out for the Aremid." He gave her a lopsided grin. "But maybe during this, we can fine some free time and have lunch together."

"Maybe," Diana said.

Clark left the room. Never once had Diana question her Amazonian teachings but now she was wondering if perhaps they were wrong and the feelings she was having for Clark were right.


	4. Chapter 4

Forces Aligned

Part Four

The next morning, Clark was dressing for work as he watched the morning news. Air traffic control focused on the traffic on Main Street Bridge where cars lined up in for miles. As the reporter was giving alternate routes, the bridge exploded.

Superman flew out his apartment in a flash. He pressed his ear. "Diana--"

"I saw it. I'm on my way."

Once the smoke cleared on the Main Street Bridge, the cars closest to the explosions were torch. The ones not injured helped the wounded out of their cars. The people heard a loud creaking sound. Many started running to a safer part of the bridge while others put their cars in reversed. The long stretch of concrete of the weakened bridge fell towards the water below. Superman caught the broken bridge on his back and reconnected it. He was using his heat visions to temporary hold the bridge together until construction crews repaired it when a kryptonite beam struck him from behind.

Weakened, Superman loosened his grip on the bridge. People above loss their balanced and cars rolled to the edge. Superman struggled to hold on as his powers continue to dwindle by the kryptonite. Wonder Woman arrived on the scene. She search under the bridge and found the kryptonite beam. She ripped the kryptonite beam from the bridge and crushed it.

While Wonder Woman flew above the bridge and help get the victims to a safer part of the bridge, Superman continued to weld the bridge together.

Afterwards, Superman flew to Wonder Woman. She was checking on a seriously injured victim.

"He needs a doctor immediately and so do the others."

Superman looked around the bridge and spotted what he needed. "We can load the injured ones on the buses and drop them at the hospital," Superman said.

All the severely burned victims and those with other injuries along with volunteers were loaded onto two buses. Despite a loss in power Superman was able to carry one bus and Wonder Woman carried the other to the hospital where a medical team awaited and took the severely injured victims to surgery. Wonder Woman paced outside the burn unit of the hospital where the most severely injured victims were. It was bad enough this person wanted to kill Superman but this person didn't care innocent people were hurt or killed in the process.

A doctor stepped out of the burn unit. "Doctor, how are they?"

"Nine of the victims owe you and Superman their lives. If you two didn't bring them in when you did, they would be dead."

"Doctor, Superman and I brought in ten victims."

The doctor looked grim. "Yes, well, she didn't make. The burns were too severe. We did everything we could."

Wonder Woman nodded. "Thank you." Wonder Woman walked out of the burn unit sadden by the news. When she exit the hospital, Superman was talking to Maggie Sawyer as she got in her car and drove off.

Wonder Woman approached Superman. "One of the burn victims died."

Superman was angered by this news. "That makes twelve. The drivers in the cars around the bomb were DOA. The police and FBI are investigating it. It's all my fault, Diana. Some madman is after me and he kills twelve people in the process. There are countless others injured…." he sighed, frustrated. "I won't let anyone else die because of me, Diana."

Before Wonder Woman could respond, Superman flew off in the sky away. He had to get away and think and flying always helped him. Wonder Woman joined his side. "I know you're angry, Kal," Wonder Woman said. "I am, too. I feel I've failed."

"You didn't fail. It's my fault. I'm the target."

"Because I'm not the target, doesn't mean I do not know how you feel. Not only do I want to protect you, I want to protect the innocent."

As Superman listened to Wonder Woman's words, an idea came to mind. "I have an idea to put an end to this once and for all. Follow me." Superman flew north and Wonder Woman followed.

Half an hour later, Wonder Woman was puzzled why Superman would bring her to the artic. There was nothing here but ice, freezing waters and polar bears.

"I hope you don't mind getting wet," he said.

"I grew up on an island, Kal. You think a little water will bother me?"

"Not even cold water?" Superman asked.

"I'm flying beside you in a swimsuit in sixty degree below weather and I'm not shivering. Cold doesn't bother me."

"All right then." Superman dived in a small lake. Wonder Woman followed him. She wasn't underwater long as she saw light just ahead. She followed Superman out of the water then up some steps. What she saw at the top surprised her.

A large computer station? Exotic animals not of this world? "Where are we?"

"My home," Superman answered. "The Fortress of Solitude."

"Fortress of Solitude?" Wonder Woman looked around at the ice and quietness of the cold room. "Yes, I guess it does have that feeling."

Following Superman another level of steps, Wonder Woman saw a scientific room, filled with all types of scientific equipment, some on Earth and others that look alien.

Superman turned to face Wonder Woman. "I want to set up a trap. During the next attack, I'll let myself get captured."

Wonder Woman wasn't for the idea. "Kal, you can't be serious."

"I won't let anyone else get killed because some manic wants to kill me. I want to know who's behind this. I'll pretend to be unconscious, you wherever I'm being taken and we'll take on my capturers."

"I don't like this, Kal." She didn't like the idea of Superman putting himself in harms way like this.

Superman stared at Wonder Woman seriously. "It's the only way to knowing who's behind this, Diana. I have faith that you will come to me in time."

He was so honorable, putting others before him at the risk of his own life. He was a true warrior. She understood but part of her still didn't want him to do it and yet she admired him all the more for his nobility.

"All right. I'm in."

Superman cupped the side of Diana's face. "Thanks. Let me show you what to do when I'm hit with too much kryptonite."

Superman and Wonder Woman spent an hour at the Fortress of Solitude going over the plan and showing Wonder Woman what to do if he's severely poisoned with kryptonite. Afterwards Wonder Woman flew back to Metropolis and Superman flew home to Smallville. It's been weeks since he's seen his parents and he wanted to talk to his parents about the new things going on in his life.

When Superman arrived home, he was welcomed with hugs and kisses from his parents. He quickly changed out of his uniform into spare clothes he always left at home. Coming down the stairs in jeans and a T-shirt, Clark saw his mother was finishing dinner. "Smells great, Ma."

"Thanks, Clark. Dinner is ready."

Clark sat down and after his father blessed the food, the family began eating. "So, what's been goin' on in Metropolis, son?" Jonathon Kent asked.

"Yes, it's been weeks since we've seen each other," Martha chimed in.

"I'm sorry about that, but I've been busy." Clark told his parents about the attempt on his life and Wonder Woman aiding him. He left out the part about his plan to let himself be captured. His parents were already worried enough.

"That sounds serious, Clark, and you've no idea who hired these Aremid folk? You're certain it's not that Lex Luthor fellow?"

"No, Pa. It's not Luthor. Luthor wants to control me more than kill me and my guts telling me it's not him. After the incident with Darkseid he has more of a grudge against Darkseid than me now. This is a new enemy and it's not a group of enemies pooling their money together as Wonder Woman and I thought. This person is working alone."

"Well, at least you're not alone in this," Martha Kent said gently. "You have Wonder Woman to help you. What is she like anyway?"

Clark noticed that look in his mother's eyes. He's seen it before when his parents met Lois for the first time during their first trip to Metropolis on Father's Day.

"Ma, what's on your mind?"

Martha smiled innocently. "What do you mean, dear?"

"Don't think that, Ma. Wonder Woman and I are friends."

"That's all? It certainly doesn't sound like it," Martha said. "You said Wonder Woman warned you about the attempt on your life and she's keeping an eye on you so it doesn't happen. You're very strong and capable, Clark. I'm sure you can handle this assassin on your own. Maybe its just women's instinct but I think Diana's feelings are more than friendly."

Clark saw no sense denying it his attraction to Diana to his parents. They read him so well. Besides, he was always honest with them and they gave good advice. "I have feelings for Diana but she's confused now. She grew up on an island with warrior women who aren't fond of men to put it lightly. I know there is an attraction but she doesn't understand her feelings and thinks it's wrong."

"Be patient with her, Clark and let her come around," Jonathon advised.

"Or you can show her," Martha suggested. "Sometimes women give men an opening and waits for the man to take the chance."

"Your mother certainly did," Jonathon added.

Clark played with the food on his plate. "I don't think Wonder Woman would give me an opening. I've tried meeting with her after we first met four months ago, but she turned me down every time."

"She's playing hard to get," Jonathon said slyly.

"Wonder Woman isn't like that, Pa."

"She's unsure of her feelings," Martha said wisely. "Be patient with Wonder Woman, Clark and wait for an opening. It could be the simplest thing but if she wants you the way you want her, she'll let you know."

Clark always valued from his parents' honesty and straight forward advice. He hoped they were right and it would help him and his feelings for Diana.


	5. Chapter 5

Forces Aligned

Part Five

"You didn't get him!" Elise screamed in her phone. "I told you that Amazon contacted Superman and now my plans are falling apart!"

"We'll get Superman," the voice on the line promised.

"For the money I'm paying you, you're sure as hell not working hard enough!" Elise spat bitterly. "I have a brain that needs a body now! Do you know how long a brain can last without a body?!"

"I admit it's a little difficult capturing Superman with Wonder Woman in the way but we Aremid like challenges. It's best we get Superman and Wonder Woman together."

"Capture the two strongest people on the planet? How the hell are you gonna pull that off?"

"There's always the direct approach."

Superman touched down in his apartment, having to return home his nightly patrol over the city. Two nights passed since the disaster on Main Street Bridge. He has been watching the news constantly, watching for any disaster that were to lure him but it hadn't come. Superman given up a disaster would happen tonight and head to his bathroom to take a shower when an unusual high pitching noise pierced his ears.

"Superman," a distorted voice called out. "I know with your sharp hearing you can pick up this frequency. You know it's you we want. If you don't want any more humans killed, surrender yourself to us. You have thirty minutes."

"So, that's how they want to play it." Superman knew the way to find the Aremid was tracing the high pitched noise. Superman immediately contacted Wonder Woman. It took her ten minutes to reach him. Together, they went to the source of the sound which was the Remington mansion.

"The Remington mansion," Superman murmured. "This is a surprise."

"You've been here?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I covered the death of the owner of this place. Everything is left to the widow. I knew something was suspicious with her."

"It's a trap then." She smiled at Superman. "Well, let's not keep her waiting." Wonder Woman turned the doorknob and the ground beneath them gave way.

Superman and Wonder Woman slid down a long shaft, taking them several feet below the mansion. When they came to the end of it, they noticed they were in a stadium sized room with several figures in black aiming their guns and lasers at Superman and Wonder Woman.

"They all have kryptonite," Superman murmured as he scanned the weapons on the figures in black. All of them had kryptonite bullets or kryptonite lasers in their weapons. The kryptonite was affecting Superman but he was fighting hard not to let it show.

"I knew if I threaten the lives of millions you would come to me, Superman," a feminine voice said. "But I honestly didn't think I would capture you so easily."

"That voice…" Superman said then saw Elise Wood-Remington approaching him.

Elise grinned wickedly at the superheroes. "It's much easier than causing a disaster on a bridge." She noticed Wonder Woman standing in front of Superman. "And you brought the Amazon. I would hope you wouldn't, but she won't stop me from getting what I want."

"Why do you want Superman?" Wonder Woman demanded to know.

"I just want his body," Elise commented lecherously as her eyes roamed over the Man of Steel.

Wonder Woman refused to let the words get to her. "So do millions of other women, but they don't try to kill him."

"Does that include you, Wonder Woman?" Elise asked.

Wonder Woman didn't answer. "What are you up to?"

Elise smirked as if she knew something. "I don't want to kill Superman. I only want to preserve Superman's body so it's ready for Alexander Remington."

"But he's dead," Superman said.

"His body is but his brain is not. Superman, you will be a part of history. You'll be the first person to have a brain transplant."

Superman remembered Remington's brain was missing when he scanned Remington's body. The pieces started to fit for Superman. "Let me guess. Remington felt cheated by death so he wants to live again and in a body that's not vulnerable to human ailments."

Elise smiled. "Correct and since Remington has no known heir, you will come out as his love child and after we create records claiming that you are Alexander Remington's child, you'll take over the company with me. We'll of course fall in love and marry. Alex will continue to run his company and live again in a nice young body and I'll have the pleasures of your body. It's only what I deserved for serving an old man for three years."

"You're insane," Wonder Woman said. "Even if you pulled this off, which you won't, don't you think the world would recognize Superman's face?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can disguise that handsome face of his. After he makes his appearance to the world, he'll become a recluse like his father before any gets suspicious."

"And so you lured us by threatening the lives of innocent people?" Wonder Woman guessed. "We won't let you succeed with your plan."

"Oh, you don't have a choice. It's gonna happen," Elise said. She stepped out of harm's way and gave a nod to her soldiers in black.

Simultaneously, they began firing on Superman and Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman deflected the kryptonite bullets and lasers. Superman noticed one figure holding an electric charge laser fire on Wonder Woman. So far, Wonder Woman was doing well protecting Superman and if any bullets managed to pass her well trained eyes, Superman used his super speed to dodge the bullets and lasers coming at him.

Superman wasn't falling as quickly as Elise hoped. She was warned this could happen but she still had one more plan up her sleeve. Safely away from any effects, Elise pulled a level near her and thick clouds of gas rose from the floor. The figures in black and Elise put on a mask to protect themselves. "You may be a power Amazon, Wonder Woman but can you resist potent gas that will knock out elephants in seconds? And you, Superman? Are you unaffected by gas laced with kryptonite?"

Superman and Wonder Woman coughed heavily as they deflected the bullets and lasers. Superman started to swagger as the gas affected with kryptonite got to him. Wonder Woman was slowly weakening as well.

"We have to escape," Wonder Woman told Superman.

Superman coughed. "Let's fly. I'll create a hole through the top. "

Superman and Wonder Woman weakly flew in the air. A sharp shooter managed to shoot Superman's left leg and another got his right arm. He started to spiral to the ground.

"Superman!" Wonder Woman cried out. She went after Superman but the gas was taking its toll on her. Superman crashed to the floor with a thud and Wonder Woman soon followed as she plummet to the ground beside Superman.

Wonder Woman tried to fight off the gas as best she could but her limbs were weak and eyelids heavy. She knew she was going to pass out and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Wonder Woman reached out a hand to Superman. "Kal," she whispered before she lost consciousness herself.

Elise approached the unconscious superheroes. "Finally, I get my money's worth with you people. I need to get Superman prepped for surgery immediately."

"What about Wonder Woman?" an assassin asked.

"I don't care. Kill her; have her as your prisoner. Do what you want. Just get her out of here and far away from here as possible. I don't want her interrupting my plans."

Superman laid on a stretcher unconscious as he was pushed to the operating room. Stainless steel bands held his chest, arms and legs down should he awaken. An oxygen mask laced with kryptonite dust covered Superman's nose and mouth. Machines were hooked to Superman to monitor his heartbeat and brainwaves. So, far his condition was steady despite the kryptonite in him from the bullets still lodge in his arm and leg and the kryptonite he was involuntary breathing in.

Elise stood in green scrubs. She was going to witness the operation herself. The medical team she paid twenty million dollars each to perform the operation were prepping themselves. They practiced the procedure on animals with success but this was going to be the first time the surgery crew test a human or alien in Superman's case. Even the operating tools had some form of kryptonite on it, so it could be used to cut Superman's skin. Elise was confident Superman wasn't going anywhere.

Elise sauntered over to Superman and ran a hand over Superman's firm chest.

"Mine," she said drawing circles on Superman's chest. "You're all mine."

A door behind Elise opened and one of the nurses pushed a large glass cylinder in the room. It was filled with liquid and Alexander Remington's brain. Machines at the bottom of the cylinder beeped, signaling life still in the brain.

Elise smiled. It wouldn't be long now before the surgery was to begin.

Fifteen minutes prior to this, Wonder Woman awakened to find herself in an empty cell with her arms behind her in large metal cuffs up to her forearms. She felt herself moving slightly. She was in a vehicle and from the size of her cell; she guessed a long armored truck. She looked around for Superman but knew he was taken to surgery. Wonder Woman thought about Superman. He could die and she would blame herself because she didn't protect him. The thought of Superman dying left a terrible feeling in her heart.

No! Wonder Woman vowed to not let Elise kill Superman and transplant a human's brain into his body. She had to get out. Wonder Woman pulled at the cuffs but it wouldn't budge. A man must have bound her. Wonder Woman rose to her feet and slammed herself against the steel wall. If she couldn't rip the cuffs off her, she was going to break it.

Wonder Woman kept hitting the wall over and over until she felt the cuffs loosening. One more hit and she was going to be free. Wonder Woman heard footsteps approaching. She immediately stopped as her cell door opened and an Aremid member entered. He wore a mask shielding his face from her.

"Wonder Woman tied up. My fantasy come true."

"Where's Superman?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"Probably without a brain now. I don't care. My concern is you. With you tied up, you can't do anything, can you?" He unzipped his pants. "Time to find out if you're really a wonder woman."

Wonder Woman was well aware of what this assassin wanted. She didn't hide her disgust as he approach her but she bided her time to make her move. He stood in front of Wonder Woman with his fly open.

"On your knees," he ordered.

Wonder Woman responded with a hit butt to the assassin's face. He fell to the floor unconscious. Wonder Woman slammed her cuffs against the wall and she came free. She bound the assassin and rushed out of the cell. Without wasting any time, Wonder Woman rushed to the front of the armored truck and knocked out the driver. She tied him up and called the authorities on his cell phone and alerted them to Remington's mansion. Wonder Woman then took to the skies and scanned the area. She was at least twenty miles away from Remington mansion. She flew off as fast she could racing back to the mansion. No matter what, she was going to save Superman.

Elise watched with excitement as one of the doctors began surgery. He used the scissors laced with kryptonite to cut Superman's hair. Only a few inches of the Man of Steel's hair were cut off when the room rumbled.

Elise and the surgery team looked around in wonder before the answer came in the form of Wonder Woman bursting into the operating room. She pushed the doctors and nurses away from Superman with her super strength. Some slammed into walls, unconscious upon impact. One doctor fell back against the tray holding medical supplies laced with kryptonite, causing it to crash on the floor. One of the nurses fell backwards and knocked the cylinder holding Remington's brain crash on the floor.

Elise screamed in horror seeing the liquid and Remington's brain splattered on the floor. Members of the surgeon team who weren't knocked out scrambled out of the room only to be caught by the police arriving at the mansion. Elise in rage grabbed a gun she had on her and foolishly shot at Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman easily deflected the bullets and knocked the gun out of Elise's hands. She grabbed Elise and put her hands behind her. "If Superman is hurt in any way, I will personally make you pay."

Maggie Sawyer entered the room, armed and Wonder Woman handed Elise to her while she rushed to Superman.

"Is he all right?" Maggie asked as Wonder Woman ripped the steel bands and oxygen mask off Superman.

"Superman. Superman!" He didn't awaken. Wonder Woman glared at Elise. "How much kryptonite did you poison him with?"

Elise saw no reason not to tell Wonder Woman. She was caught and her plans were ruined. "Plenty. We needed enough to weaken him for operation."

"There's something in his leg," Maggie observed.

Wonder Woman looked at what Maggie was referring to and saw the bullet still lodged in Superman's leg with blood oozing out. She then remembered he was shot in his arm as well. Carefully, Wonder Woman quickly removed the bullets and watch in amazement as his skin healed before her eyes. Wonder Woman still knew Superman needed medical attention and the only place he would heal properly is at the fortress. Gathering Superman in her arms, Wonder Woman flew out the window and made the quickest route to the Fortress of Solitude.


	6. Chapter 6

Forces Aligned

Part Six

Superman awakened to bright solar lamps shining on him. "I'm alive." He touched his neck. "And I'm still whole." Superman turned to see Wonder Woman by his side. "Diana."

"It's all over," Wonder Woman said gently. She reached forward and ran her fingers through Superman's hair. "Elise, the surgeons and even two of the Aremid assassins are in jail. You're safely recovering in the fortress. You've been here for six hours."

Superman struggled to sit up. "Careful. Careful," Wonder Woman said gently as she helped Superman sit up. "You're still recovering from the affects of kryptonite poisoning. They pumped a lot in you for the surgery."

Superman gripped Wonder Woman's hands gently. "Thank you. You saved my life."

Wonder Woman was at a lost of words as the stare Superman was giving her was intense. If she didn't know any better, she would think Superman wanted to kiss her. The thought of it sent her heart racing and her cheeks warming. "There's no need to thank me, Superman. I was doing my job."

Wonder Woman stayed with Superman in his fortress until his full recovery later that day. They left the fortress separately and Superman thought it would be another four months or longer before he saw Wonder Woman again, but he was surprised when she called to meet Clark Kent a week later for lunch in Washington, D.C.

Diana was waiting for Clark as promised on the patio of Donner's restaurant. People around them may have thought the woman in the dowdy black pantsuit, spinster bun-style hair and glasses unattractive but Clark found her absolutely beautiful.

"I see your hair has grown back," Diana said as Clark sat across from her.

Clark rubbed the back of his head where his hair was cut. "You're not the only one. Lois and Jimmy have been teasing me about my bad haircut for days."

Diana heard of the infamous Lois Lane and her close association with Superman. She wondered how close they were but knew this wasn't the time to ask but later she would. A waitress took their orders and it wasn't long before she served them their meals.

"What's the occasion?" Clark asked as his food arrived.

"Just wanted to see you," Diana said as she took a bit into her lunch. "And talk."

There were still too many people around for Diana to discuss with Clark what she wanted so she made small talk with the events in the world today. Clark easily picked up on that as well. When they were finishing their lunch, the patio was pretty sparse and it was easier to talk about things the public shouldn't hear.

"Congratulations," Diana said sipping on her coffee. "I read your story about Elise's arrest and Wonder Woman saving Superman in the paper."

"Thanks. Perry thinks it's a great story and I might get a journalistic reward for it." Clark didn't add that Lois was green with jealously and grilled Clark on how he got such a great story.

"The way you wrote about me saving you made it seem like I deserve one as well."

"I think so," Clark said. "And anyone would be a fool to not think so as well."

"My bosses don't seem to be fools then," Diana laughed. "It looks like I will be promoted and put out in the field more. It's what I want but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Won't that put your identity at risk?" Clark asked.

"No, I can handle it. I'll have to be more careful. I have bad news though," Diana said as her smile faded. "Elise and her associates pled guilty to the bombing of the Main Bridge and trying to perform the transplant on you but Elise was killed before she was taken to prison. The truck carrying her to prison exploded."

"The Aremid?" Clark guessed.

"Yes. Elise pled to a lesser charge because she was going to cooperate with the authorities. Her testimony would've broke the Aremid group wide open but now her secrets remain with her. The two Aremid associates refused to talk with what they knew and killed themselves."

"That's unfortunate." Clark wanted to know the face of the men who nearly killed him.

"Yes, but the government won't stop until we destroy the Aremid group."

"And I'll help you in any way I can," Clark promised.

"I know you will." Diana looked at her watch. "Oh, I should be going. I have a meeting with my boss in ten minutes."

"Yeah, so do I." Clark rose from his seat. He was going to pay for lunch but Diana beat him to it. He held a hand out for Diana to shake. "Next time I pay."

Diana took his hand. "It's a deal. I'm glad you're all right, Kal."

"It's all thanks you, Diana. I won't forget it."

Looking in Clark's eyes, Diana had something on her mind to do with Superman since leaving the fortress. She backed out of doing it then but she wasn't going to now. Taking one, then two and three steps, Diana embraced Clark. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him. Clark returned the hug. Diana admitted to herself to liked the feeling being held in Clark's strong arms stirred in her. They stood like that for a minute before Diana pulled back, gazing at Clark, allowing the emotions whirling inside her to be seen by Clark. Clark wondered if this was the opening his parents told him about. Clark was going to speak but Diana made the first moved and kissed his cheek.

That was all the invitation Clark needed.

Diana started to walk away but Clark grabbed her hand. Diana turned to him puzzled as Clark pulled Diana to his side again. He cupped her face with his strong hands and covered her lips with his own. Diana's eyes widened in shock but she quickly closed them and kissed back. Kissing was something Diana had no experience in but she couldn't deny the strong emotion crashing into her. Diana gripped onto Clark's lapel as he secured an arm around her waist.

When they parted, Clark grinned seeing Diana's cheeks were flushed. "I assume it won't be another four months before we see each other."

"It's safe to assume you are right," Diana whispered as she closed her eyes and kissed Clark again, longer than before. When they parted this time, they were both grinning they fogged each other's glasses.

After quickly wiping their glasses, Diana said, "I should go."

Diana turned and walk away but Clark grabbed her hand. "Next week I have to go to Almerac. An acquaintance is getting married and I told her I'd come. Would you like to join me?"

"Almerac?" Diana said puzzled. "Where's that?"

"A planet in another star system."

Was this what humans called a date Diana wondered? Diana smiled. "Is this a date?"

"If you want it to be." Clark was taking this one step at a time. He would let Diana decide what it should be. It was his once chance with her and he wasn't going to blow it by making Diana uneasy or feeling pressured.

Diana thought carefully as she considered her answer. "Then…." She flashed Clark a bright smile. "I accept."

Richard Moulton, Diana's boss, looked out his office window pissed. Nothing went right for him these past two weeks. He had every right to be pissed. He blew a billion dollar deal. Well, it wasn't his fault but Wonder Woman's. If she hadn't showed up at that park to help Diana Prince and Simmons or stop the late Elise Wood-Remington from operating on Superman, he would be a billion dollars richer. He should be happy. He had half a billion dollars for his Aremid organization but he wanted the whole billion.

Wonder Woman was gonna pay for this he vowed. If only he knew how to find her, he'd kill her himself. Right now, Wonder Woman was on Richard Moulton's personal hit list.

At that moment, Diana Prince entered his office for their meeting. He couldn't believe he had to promote meek, unattractive Diana Prince to field operator. Still, it could work to his advantage. Diana said she didn't meet Superman or Wonder Woman when she was in Metropolis but she relayed the information of the attack on Superman to a reporter for the Daily Planet. If he played his cards right and with enough patience, his gut told him Diana Prince would lead him to Wonder Woman and he would get his revenge.

The End


End file.
